Love's Enslavement
by Darkened-Innocence
Summary: A Pirate!England X Slave!Reader. Arthur once again defeated a merchent ship sailing home from a market. Only to have the crew left alive, escape, and a mysterious young 'man' whom he has taken as a slave. When hee takes the male-actually-female into slavery, he has put her back into the life she just got out of. He also is falling for her charms, and so are his crew.
1. Chapter 1

Pirate! England X Slave! Reader: Love's Enslavement Ch. 1

Warning: There is swearing. And lots of it.

"LINE UP THE PRISONERS!" A man with blonde, shaggy hair, the greenest eyes known to mankind, and the largest eyebrows you've ever seen. They looked like big, hairy, caterpillars. I was dragged to my feet, hands tied behind my back. I stood up straight and placed a scowl on my face as I stood next to my captain. How did I get into this situation, you ask? Well, I think we should start at the beginning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back Story, Yes it is important ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I used to be the slave of Maria, an elderly woman. She practically raised me, but I was still her slave. I was the perfect slave. I did everything without question. She treated me like a boy. Got me trained in sword fighting, gun shooting, and hand to hand combat. She also trained me in etiquette, dancing, and music playing. She was a widower, so I was her daughter, son, and companion. When she died her will stated that I was free, and the house and surrounding property, along with all her belongings, were mine. I sold all of the things, traded my dresses and skirt for pants and shirts. I called myself for my expertise in any type of blade. I cut my (F/C) hair short in a boys cut. I wrapped my chest and got a job on a merchant ship. About a year later they found out about me being a girl. I told them my real name, and they only called me Blade at the ports, and when we came in contact with pirates, or the navy. You know how they say having a woman on your ship is bad luck? Well so for its been nothing but good luck. And that brings me to the present, our ship has been attacked by Pirates, and the captain is deciding if we live or die.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End of back Story. Thanks for reading it ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The pirate captain walks down the line, examining each and every one of us. He stops at my captain.

"So, you are the captain of this vessel" He inquires. "I am Captain Arthur Kirkland of the Bloody Mary."

"What do you want from us? You've already plundered our ship. And killed most of the crew." My Captain replies.

"It's simple, the men that survived are the strongest, and would make a great addition to my crew."

"And if they refuse?"

"Then to Davey Jones' locker they go." Kirkland chuckles. He moves from the captain to me. His eyes pierce every part of me, analyzing and seeing how fit I am. I have stringy muscle, I am not bulky. He looks at me in slight confusion. "How is it that someone so weak, is among the survivors?"

"I may look weak, but I've a few tricks up my sleeve." I say in my British accent. My (F/C) eyes glowing with hate and mischief. He smiles and leans in close, I can feel his breath on my ear. Before he can do anything... perverted, I jump up and kick his face up, and then I spin, midair, and kick his face to the side. My blows are powerful and he stumbles back. He growls at me and reaches for his sword, only to find it missing. While I kicked his sorry ass, I skillfully pickpocketed his sword and used it to free my hands. I smirk devilishly.

"GET ME A SWORD!" he growls at one of his crewmen. They all scramble to get him a sword. I free my captain's hands and he begins freeing the man beside him. "You miserable wretch. I'll show you who's boss!"

"Oh, really? I'm sorry but I believe I've already kicked your sorry ass." I say coyly. "And if I'm not mistaken, I did it with two hands tied behind my back. I also took your sword."

Kirkland goes Red at this and some of his crew laugh.

"SHUT UP YOU BLOODY WANKERS!" He roars. He lunges toward me and I jump up on the railing, and run on it. Everyone looks at me. A few mutter 'How can he stay up and not fall? Hell, how can he run on it and not fall?'. The captain follows me on deck, I'm successful, and my crewmates are getting away with my captain.

"BLADE! JUMP! COME ON!" my captain yells at me. I nod and stop paying attention to the pirate chasing me. I sheath the stolen sword after cutting a rope on the mast. I grab hold of the rope and swing over the edge of the ship. I dive into the water, my bodies arched and I slip under the surface, only to be caught in the pirates net. I try as I can to get free. But I can't. As I'm pulled up the side of the ship, I yell to my captain.

"SAVE YOURSELVES! LEAVE ME! PLEASE, JUST PLEASE, GET AWAY SAFELY! I'LL MEET YOU WHEN I CAN!"

"NO! WE'RE NOT LEAVING WITHOUT YOU! YOU'RE MY FIRST MATE! WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE YOU!" My captain yells back.

"PLEASE! IF I KNOW YOU ARE SAFE I WILL FIND A WAY TO GET BACK TO YOU! YOU'RE MY FAMILY! I CANT LET YOU OR WATCH YOU DIE!" My captain, along with the remaining crew look sad, and they know they can't change my mind. My captain, Captain William Sychelle, begins to bark orders at his men. They all obey, and I watch them sail away. I know deep down that I will most likely never see them again. I'm pulled up on the deck and dropped before the feet of Captain Kirkland. He smiles a victory smile and says a few simple words that send me back into slavery.

"You're mine now. You belong to me." He sneers down at me. I bow my head submissively.

"Yes, Master." Is all I say to him. My face is emotionless, my eyes show no emotion. I draw the sword I stole. They all go tense. I lay it at his feet, and kneel. He picks it up.

"Take him to my cabins." He orders a dirty-blonde pirate next to him.

"Sure thing Dude! I-I mean Captain!" The blonde pirate salutes and brings me to my feet. I get a good look at him. He's handsome, with tanned sin, and baby blue eyes. His dirty-blonde hair has a cowlick that obviously, won't stay put. He is loud and annoying, and taking my ear off. I swear if I hear the word HERO again I'm going to rip out his tongue. Thankfully, we arrive at the Captain's Cabins and he leaves me in there. I take a look around and find it to be somewhat orderly in here. His bookshelves are organized, and dust free. His desk is cluttered with maps, but it's still orderly. Even the bloody git's bed is made. His treasure is in a chest by the bed. The bed is huge, big enough for at least two people, maybe even three. His bed sheets are a reddish silk. There is a window seat, it fits me perfectly. I lay there and wait for my new master. I grow tired and soon, I fall fast asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ England's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I think about my new slave. He has messy (F/C) hair, and the most striking (F/C) that I'd ever seen. His skin has been kissed by the sun, his tongue is sharp, and he's British, like me. His outfit was the classic seamen's outfit. Brown baggy pants, a loose, sort of white, long sleeve shirt, with the sleeves rolled up. He had boots on that, are probably stolen from a pirate. His belt had a place for a sword, and dagger. He also wore a loose vest, which was brown too. He obviously could swim, otherwise he wouldn't have jumped overboard. When I told him he was now my slave, his attitude completely changed. I wonder why. I walk to my cabin, thinking all these things. When I arrive, the young man is sleeping in the window seat. That tells me his height. The window seat is five feet and 5 inches in length, so he is over five feet tall, maybe five'seven". He is sleeping peacefully, his breathing calm. I take a collar from my desk. I place it around his neck, locking it on, but not too tight. He stirs, but doesn't awake. He must be really tired. So, I sit there and watch him. A few minutes later he stirs again. His eyes shoot open and he swipes a dagger at me. When he sees who it is he replaces the dagger in his vest, and apologizes.

"I apologize, Master. I am not yet used to your presence, yet." He bows. He knows the collar is around his neck, yet he doesn't question it.

"What is your name?" I ask.

"Blade."

"There is no way a mother would name her child that." I furrow my eyebrows. Something is off about him.

"That is the name I have given myself, when I left my life on land and as a slave, behind." My eyebrows shoot up.

"So you were a slave before."

"Yes. I have only known one Master, my Maria. She never sold me, in a way, she raised me, but I was still her slave. She died a year ago, setting me free."

"Who taught you how to fight?"

"Maria hired people, so I could protect her, but I never had to. After her death, various sailors, taught me. They also taught me how to pickpocket. I can sing, play an instrument, and dance. I am also good at hand to hand combat, and shooting."

"Your attitude changed when I told you that you were my slave. Why?"

"A slave treats his or her master with respect. I have reverted back to my slave ways. I am the perfect slave. I talk only when talked to. I obey without another question. If you tell me to kill myself, I will ask 'How?'." I am in shock, his facial expression, and even his eyes show one emotion, Honesty. His is not lying.

"Even though I took you from your crew, and tried to kill you, you are still loyal to me?"

"I give you your sword back, did I not? I kneeled before you, giving you permission to kill me, and you accepted the sword, did you not?" I nod, it was all true. He looks me in the eye. "Then I am loyal to you and you alone."

"Alright. You will sleep there. You will work on the ship like everyone else. Mostly you cook, and swab the decks. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Master."

"Call me Captain."

"Yes, Captain."

I drag him out to the deck and slam my hands down on the railing of the top deck, and Yell out. "OI! YOU LOT OF YELLOW BELLIED SCURVY SEA DOGS!"

Once all eyes are on me I continue. "This is Blade, my new slave. He will work with you, you can give him chores, ALL final commands come from me. I punish him. NOT YOU, if any one hurts him, they answer to me. SAVVY?"

Every one replies with 'Yes, Captain!'. I turn to Blade, "Get to work."

He bows and turns to leave, but stops. "Um... if I may ask, where's the kitchen?"

I face palm, of course. He's new, and doesn't know where anything is.

"ALFRED! GET YOUR SORRY ASS UP HERE!" I bellow. When Alfred gets here Blade sweat drops, and the air around her-What! HIM! HIM NOT HER! The air around him turns to gloom. He obviously, doesn't like Alfred too much. "Alfred you get to show Blade around."

"ALRIGHT BRO!" he replies loudly.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME BRO!"

"But you are my Bro."

"I don't care that we're related, you will call me Captain."

"Ahem, I believe that if you boys want to eat, you should stop fighting and show me around the bloody ship." Blade speaks up, interrupting our argument. Some of the crewmates sigh in relief when we stop fighting and look at him. He is tensed up and ready to start throwing punches if needed, He also has a tick mark or two, he's clearly holding back from hitting both of us over the head.

"Well, what are you waiting for! Go show him around." I tell Alfred.

"Okay, okay. Come with me. So you're Blade? That is such a cool name! Do you know how to make hamburgers?..."

Blade is trying so hard not to kill Alfred as he begins talking his ear off. I can tell, his aura is super dark and trying to choke Alfred. Now I'm the one sweat dropping. I turn and begin surveying the crew.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Reader's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I Follow Alfred down to the kitchen, He stays and continues talking. I can't take it anymore!

"GET THE BLOODY HELL BACK ON DECK BEFORE I RIP OUT YOUR TONGUE AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS! YOU BLOODY WANKER!" I yell. Alfred goes pale and dashes toward the deck.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ England's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The crew and I jump when we hear screaming from the kitchen.

"GET THE BLOODY HELL BACK ON DECK BEFORE I RIP OUT YOUR TONGUE AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS! YOU BLOODY WANKER!" We all hear Blade scream at Alfred. He zooms on to the deck, pale faced, and rushes to his post. I laugh with the crew. I feel a little sorry for Alfred, Blade's threat sounded more like a promise, then anything else. I chuckle some more. That really made my day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Reader's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An Italian man comes from the kitchen, shaking in fear of me. I smile lightly at him.

"I'm sorry if I scared you. He was just really getting on my nerves." I apologize. The Italian man Smiles brightly his eyes twinkling.

"Thank you, I know He is very annoying. I'm Feliciano, but you can call me Feli! Are you going to be helping me in the kitchen? What's your name?" Feli talks a mile a minute. Does he even stop to breathe?

"I'm Blade, Captain's new slave. And yes I will be helping you in the kitchen." I reply, I don't know what to make of him. He is way too cheery to be a pirate in my opinion. Once the stew I made is done, Feli was making more noodles, I rang the bell and a stampede of men came rushing down the stairs. Feli shrieks and hides under the counter. The men all line up and wait for the captain. When he comes, I fill a bowl and hand it to him. The whole crew watches as he sits and takes the first bite.

"You didn't tell me you could cook as well, Blade." He responds, I shrug. "It really is good."

"Well, you never asked. You only asked who taught me to fight." He chuckles.

"I guess I did, didn't I?" He goes back to eating and I go back to serving up the crew. Once finished I eat too. When they all leave I wash the dishes and go to the Captain's Cabin. He enters a little later, and for the next hour or two tosses and turns. I stay awake, because a slave should never sleep before their master.

"Would you like me to sing you a lullaby?" I ask.

"Perhaps that is not a bad idea." I clear my throat and begin.

"Go to sleep 'a little babe, Go to sleep 'a little babe, your momma's not home and your daddy's out working, and it leaves no body but the baby. Go to sleep 'a little babe, go to sleep 'a little babe, lay your bones on the alabaster stones, and it leaves nobody but the baby. Go to sleep 'a little babe, go to sleep 'a little babe, you me plus the devil makes three, and it leaves nobody but the baby." I sing sweetly. The Captain is asleep before I finish, and I follow shortly after.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ England's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His singing is sweet, and lovely. It soothes my nerves. I can't help but think about what other surprises he holds for me. I drift into a deep sleep, and dream of the man, who is my slave.


	2. Chapter 2

Pirate! England X Slave! Reader: Love's Enslavement Ch.2

Violence, swearing, and pirate talk, and fluff.

It had been about three months since I've come aboard the Bloody Mary under Captain Arthur Kirkland. I am his slave, he is kind and he is slightly confused. I caught him arguing with himself once, about me. He was like 'how can I love him? He's a man!'. Poor Captain, if only he knew. I love him too. But a slave can never tell her master that! Never! So I did as I was told, I got used to him. I could predict his mood swings, the crew took me as one of their own, and the captain trusted me to be commanding captain when both him and his first officer are not on the boat. Feli loves me too, because of the food I make. I don't mind that they don't know. I'm good with that. I helped the ship run smoothly. Today there were dark clouds on the horizon. I turned to the Captain.

"Captain, Them storm breeders are just waitin' to pelt us with Scotch mist." I pointing to the East. His eyes follow my arm and to the huge clouds approaching on the horizon. He nods in agreement.

"OI! MEN! There's a storm brewin' tie down anything that needs it! I'd say you have about two hour's tops before it hits." He yelled at the crew. I hurried and started tying stuff down with the rest of the crew. Not an hour later it started to rain. It became right blustrous day with a lot of blunk flying about. I yelled to my Captain as he slipped on the deck.

"Step careful Captain, The day be a blashy one and the decks are clarty!" I yelled over the wind, it had turned into blowin' great guns and small arms. He rights himself and looks at me weird.

"What?" He says absolutely confused as to what I said. I smile and laugh a deep laugh.

"I said careful, it's rainy and the decks are slippery. I swear, I'm more pirate than you and I only started three months ago!" I said laughing. He joins in on my laughing and he continues shouting orders and helping the men. I turn and do my own duties. A large wave crashes against the ship making several of us to lose our footing and to be dashed against stuff. I feel over the side and in to a long boat. I tried to climb up to the deck again but was battered by wave after wave. The ropes snapped, partially rotted, and not able to stand the stress of holding the extra weight, and the relentless battering from the sea. I yelled for my Captain. I yelled above the howling wind. I screamed his name and tried to row the boat to stay with the ship. I would have swam to the ship, but with these conditions it would have been suicide.

"CAPTAIN! CAPTAIN KIRKLAND! I'LL FIND A WAY BACK! I SWEAR IT!" I yelled and hoped with all my heart he'd hear me. My tears mingled with the rain, and the sea water. I collapsed into the boat exhausted. I let sleep take me and I prayed the storm be a short one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Arthur's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was helping my crew weather the storm. When Alfred tugged me over to the railing and yelled, "MAN OVER BOARD!" I looked to where he was pointing to see Blade, in a long boat trying desperately to get back to the ship. I could tell he was crying as his eyes were slightly red.

"CAPTAIN! CAPTAIN KIRKLAND! I'LL FIND A WAY BACK! I SWEAR IT!" He yelled. I watched in horror and worry as the long boat drifted farther away and was battered by the waves, I kept in mind which way he was drifting.

"I WILL FIND YOU I PROMISE! I WILL FIND YOU BLADE!" I yelled to him I hoped he heard me, but only time will tell. They crew had heard my shouting and came to look, they were just as worried as I was. I began to order them back to their posts. Once the storm was over I order us to set course for the North. I prayed we got to him in time. I prayed that no one harmed him, I prayed and prayed until I feel asleep in his bed. My head buried in his pillow, I breathed his scent. He smelled like the kitchen, sweat, the sea, the air, the wind, and he smelled of sweet tea. It calmed me, even when he's gone he can still calm me. His voice fills my head when I get angry, calming me, his hands hold me back from causing a scene. I love the Bloody Bastard, but I'll never know if he loves me. I don't care if he's a man. I wish I could have at least told him that I loved him before he disappeared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Reader's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I awoke to the moon shining down on me. The sky was clear and the stars shown bright. The ocean was flat. Every way I looked it was flat, the smallest waves making ripples on the surface. There was no sign of the Bloody Mary. I saw a fin break the surface. I clutch my swords hilt as I wait for the creature to make its move. Three more surface. I whip around watching all of them. Then they raise fully, revealing heads and shoulders. Sirens. A man's worst nightmare. I don't know what they'd do to a woman though. They swam close, one leading the rest. She was beautiful, in a wicked looking way. She examined my ripped shirt and wrapped chest. She could tell I was female. She looks into my eyes and looks long and hard before gasping. She puts a hand over her mouth and dives under the waves again. The rest stay and keep the boat in one place. She comes back and with her is an older siren, still holding her beauty. The elder looks at me and her eyes brighten. She swims over and I back away slightly.

"Is it really you? Is it really my little _?" She says her voice full of hope. And her eyes twinkle. She hoists herself up and I help her into the boat. She searches my eyes and finds what she's looking for. "It really is you! Oh I thought I'd never see you again! Oh, my _! Sira come here this is little _ I told you about growing up." The dark haired mermaid that had lead the rest came forward. She looked at me in curiosity. Her hands touch my short hair. They glide over my smooth skin. I'd guess that the two sirens were related, probably mother and daughter. The elder laughs again.

"This is how I found you all those years ago. My mate and I were out and about when we saw a small boat. Blood dripped into the water from lifeless fingers. We swam over to investigate. In the boat we found two people, dead. A woman and a man. There also was a bundle of cloth that squirmed and howled in displeasure. I picked it up and unwrapped its face. Inside I found a baby, a few months old. She had the (F/C) hair and the (E/C) eyes* that I'd ever seen. Her skin was pale and slightly red from the merciless sun. You were a drift for quite a while and dying. Bearing child myself I couldn't just leave you there so my mate and I agreed. I feed you my milk, giving you some Siren capabilities. I sang you a Siren lullaby. Then we took you to shore were a man found you and took you somewhere. I had wanted to keep you, but I knew you wouldn't have survived if I did. When Sira was born I told her stories of a little girl, not much older than her. Who faced death before she even lived. There was a note in the boat, it said you were called _ _, and to take care of you, who ever found you." She said. Tears ran down her face as I hugged her. She hugged me back.

"Thank you for saving me. I remember that lullaby. I sing it when I'm sad or lonely and I feel happier, loved, and not alone." I tell her truthfully. "And now it seems you're here to save me again."

"Of course! I'd never let you die, I love you just as much as I love Sira. Sira loves you like a sister. Because you drank of my milk, you're almost family." She said. She slipped back over the side of the boat into the water. "Girls let's find a ship to direct _ to. And then we can follow that ship and keep it from most harm."

"Preferably the Bloody Mary, if you can. But if you can't then no big deal." Several Sirens shrank from me and hissed when I said that name. I got confused. "What? That's the ship I was blown away from in the storm."

"They are pirates." They say with disgust. I laugh slightly.

"You say 'Pirates' like it's a bad thing. The crew is actually very nice to me, they take care of me. My own crew was captured by them and the price of them escaping was me being a slave to the Captain." I tug lightly on the collar. "That's what this is for. But I don't mind, as long as my crew are alive. I was a slave my whole life, thankfully all my masters have been good ones. Even Kirkland. He is kind to me, he genuinely cares. And I love him, even though he thinks I'm a man. That's what has kept me from being thrown onto land and left behind."

"So the man who took you that night?" She asks, worry in her eyes. I nod.

"Yes, he was a slave trader. A Widowed woman bought me and treated me as her own almost. When she died she released me. I sailed with Captain Sychelle. His crew found out about me being a girl, but instead of being bad luck for them, I was actually good luck." I explain. She gets a determined look in her eyes.

"We'll get you to a ship and then we will look for the Bloody Mary. When we find it we will get you and tell you and lead you there, or where they will be next." She swears, I'm going to call her Mother because I don't know her name.

"Thank you Mother, I can't thank you enough." I sob. She smiles and caresses my cheek. She then sings me my lullaby, and I fall asleep.

When I wake up I don't see any of the Sirens and my long boat is surrounded by three larger boats. One flying Spain's flag, one Germany's flag, or was it Prussia's?, and the last one flew France's flag. Oh Hell no. These must be the Bad Touch Trio Arthur was telling me about. I close my shirt more and brace myself. I'm hauled up and dumped on the deck of the Prussians Ship. Zhe Awesome Gilship, or something like that. A white haired, pretty good looking, red eyed man stood in front of me. I stood up and glared at him, dusting myself off. He laughed. The nerve of him!

"Kesesesese. You have some fire in your veins!" He laughed. I didn't like him. I glared at him some more.

"Bloody Hell. Of all the ships on the sea and they leave me with these Bastards?" I growl. "At least I won't starve."

"You talk like Kirkland does! Are you British?" He asks, suddenly curious. I growl some more.

"Don't Say Kirkland's Bloody name like that!" I growl back at him, "And yes I'm Bloody British!"

"Ohonononon. These boy knows Kirkland well it seems." A blonde aired blue eyed man says walking over to us. I smirk evilly.

"Oh, you must be that Bloody Quilkin, Captain Talks about." I laugh throwing my head back and putting my hands on my hips. His face is hilarious! He has no idea what I just called him! Priceless!

"HUH? What is a Quilkin?" He turns to his companion, "Do you know?"

"No I don't." He says. I laugh some more.

"I called you a Bloody Frog, you Bloody Frog!" I laugh, "I swear I'm more pirate than you and Captain Kirkland and I only started three months ago!"

"Don't call me a bloody frog!" He roars. A brown haired man with eyes like my Captain, holds him back laughing.

"Hahahaha! I like you Chico! Hey Lovi~ Come meet this Chico!" a red faced man came out from behind the Spaniard.

"DON'T-A CALL ME-A LOVI! TOMATO BASTARD!" He growls. I laugh and slap him on the back.

"You tell that Tomato Bastard! Say, you look like Feli." I howl, laughing. They are all shocked by me, I just went from swearing up a storm to laughing with Lovi.

"That-a would be my stupid-a fratello." He replies. "How-a do you know-a him?"

"I work in the kitchen with him when I'm not doing what Kirkland tells me." I reply.

"What's with-a the collar?" He asks, tugging on it. I back away growling.

"Don't touch it. It shows how Kirkland owns me and until he sets me free I am loyal to him and him alone!" I growl glaring at them. They are shocked that a slave such as myself would stay so loyal to my master, when I could run away. The white haired man chuckles.

"Kesesese. Now this simply won't due." He advances toward me. I shrink back, jumping on the railing and drawing my sword.

"You'll have to kill me to remove it." I say devoid of emotion. They snicker and draw their swords too. I smirk at them. "I hope you realize I've bested Kirkland, with both hands tied behind my back and no sword!" I say pointing my sword at them. They are wearier now. Wondering what tricks I might have up my sleeve. I dance along the railing blocking, lunging, thrusting and dodging. I snicker and decide to sing while I fight them.

"There's only two types of people in the world,

The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe,

Well baby, I'm a put on a show kind of boy,

Don't like the back seat,

Gotta be first, Ooh,

I'm like a ringleader,

I call the shots, call the shots,

I'm like a fire cracker, I make it hot,

When I put on a show,

I feel the adrenalin movin' through my veins,

Spot light on me and I'm ready to break,

I'm like a performer and the dance floor is my stage,

Better be ready, hope that you feel the same,

All eyes on me in the center of the ring,

Just like a circus,

When I crack that whip,

Everybody goin' trip,

Just like a circus,

Don't stand there watchin' me, follow me,

Show me what you can do,

Everybody let go,

We can make a disco,

Just like a circus,

Aha, ha. Ha, ha, ho, ho,

There's only two types of guys out there,

One's that can hang with me,"

I point to Lovi when I sing this.

"And the ones that are scared,"

I point to the trio when I say that.

"So baby, I hope that you came prepared,

I run a tight ship, so beware,

I'm like a ringleader,

I call the shots, call the shots,

I'm like a fire cracker, I make it hot,

When I put on a show,

I feel the adrenalin movin' through my veins,

Spot light on me and I'm ready to break,

I'm like a performer and the dance floor is my stage,

Better be ready, hope that you feel the same,

All eyes on me in the center of the ring,

Just like a circus,

When I crack that whip,

Everybody goin' trip,

Just like a circus,

Don't stand there watchin' me, follow me,

Show me what you can do,

Everybody let go,

We can make a disco,

Just like a circus,

Aha, ha. Ha, ha, ho, ho,

Let's go,

Ah, ah, ah, ah ah, ha.

Let me see what you can do,

Ah, ah, ah, ah ah, ha,

I'm runnin' this,

Like, like, like, like, like a circus,

Yeah, Like a what?

Like, like, like a circus,

All eyes on me in the center of the ring,

Just like a circus,

When I crack that whip,

Everybody goin' trip,

Just like a circus,

Don't stand there watchin' me, follow me,

Show me what you can do,

Everybody let go,

We can make a disco,

Just like a circus,

Aha, ha. Ha, ha, ho, ho,

All eyes on me in the center of the ring,

Just like a circus,

When I crack that whip,

Everybody goin' trip,

Just like a circus,

Don't stand there watchin' me, follow me,

Show me what you can do,

Everybody let go,

We can make a disco,

Just like a circus,

Aha, ha. Ha, ha, ho, ho."

I laugh while I fight, they seem angry that I can dance, sing, and make total fools of them while fighting them. Not that I blame them, of course. I'd be angry too, if someone was doing that to me too. I finally decide to end this and I dive into the water. Again, only to be trapped by a net. When I get hauled up from the ocean and dumped on the deck, again, I am seething.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS IT WITH PIRATES AND HAVING NETS IN THE WATER WHEN YOU'RE TRYING TO BLOODY ESCAPE!?" I roar from the nets. The pirates below me laugh at my predicament. I thrash around and one of the crewmen shout the sweetest thing I've heard all day.

"THERE'S A SHIP OFF THE STARBOARD BOW! AND SHE BE FLYIN' A BRITISH FLAG and A JOLLY ROGER!" the man in the crow's nest yells down to the three Captains. They turn their heads and forget about me. This gives me time to escape and hide. Kirkland hails them.

"ANY OF YOU BASTARDS SEEN A LONG BOAT WITH A MALE SLAVE IN IT FLOATIN' AROUND HERE?" He yells to them. They snicker.

"Why No we have not!" They yell back. I decide now's a good time to be known. I'm up in on the mast, above the sail. So I pull a Peter Pan and stab my knife into the sail and rip it all the way to the bottom. Causing all heads to turn toward me. I cut a rope and sheath my dagger. I swing over to the Bloody Mary. I let go of the rope half way across and I spread my arms as though I'm flying. Then when I make it over I tuck and roll, hitting the deck and jumping up. I turn on my heel and make a face, sticking my tongue out at the dumbstruck pirates on the other ship.

"THANKS FOR HELPING ME GET BACK TO MY CAPTAIN AND FOR ENTERTAINING ME!" I shout at them. Lovi shouts at me.

"YOU TELL MY STUPID-A FRATELLO I SAID HI! YOU BRITISH BASTARD!" Lovi cheers across at me, causing the Spaniard to laugh, and the Prussian to become angry. The French man just laughs. As for my Captain, he orders us to get out of there as fast as we can. And we do. There are crew members who welcome me back aboard, Feli comes out and cries when he sees me.

"I thought I'd never see you again! Veee~" He cries. I chuckle and pat him on the head.

"I always come back, I'm like a bad penny that way." I chuckle at his cuteness. "And your brother says hi."

"My fratello?" He asks and cheers for joy. He then dances around the kitchen in his own blissful world.

"SO Blade, did they really help you?" Arthur asks, when he takes me to his cabin.

"Are you kidding? All they did was give me a good laugh I haven't had since I kicked your sorry ass. I fought them and danced around their ship and sang while I did it. Then I jumped into the ocean, and got caught in one of their damn nets. Much like how it was with you, then someone said you're ship was coming and they forgot about me, giving me time to get out of the net and hide. Then I escaped down the sail, swung over to your ship and you know the rest." I tell him shrugging.

"Good. I don't want to owe those idiots anything." He replies, he says that, but he doesn't fool me. He's angry because he didn't find me first. I lean in close to him and ask seductively, "Would it make it better if I slept in your bed tonight?"

"Yes," He pouts, and then realizes what I said. "N-no! I'm fine!" He jumps away and I laugh. "How about we dock at a port and celebrate your return?"

"It's your ship Captain, whatever you want." I reply. I smile, oh this would be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Pirate! England X Slave! Reader: Love's Enslavement Ch.3

Swearing, drunk pirates, nudity, fluff, sexual scenes, and of course plenty of pirate speak.

We had docked in an African port, somewhere in Egypt. Port Said, I think. (Yes, it is a real port, I looked it up on google maps.) We then walked around in the dust filled, muggy, Egyptian air. It was almost like trying to swim in a muddy swamp, only we weren't getting wet, unless you count our sweat. We walked to the nearest pub, after asking people several types, as I seem to be the only linguist, I was the one to ask. Arthur confronted another Arabian, asking in English, "Excuse me Sir, Where's the nearest pub?"

This had earned him an odd look, and the man seemed, to Arthur, sprout out gibberish. I sigh, shake my head and run a hand through my short, (F/C) hair. I push my captain gently to the side. I turn to the Arabian. "آسف، وقال انه لا يتكلم العربية لا. يمكنك توجيه لنا إلى أقرب حانة، من فضلك؟" (Sorry, he doesn't speak Arabic. Can you direct us to the nearest pub, please?)

The man smiles and ruffles my hair. He gives a barrel laugh and replies in a mix of English and Arabic, "Why didn't you say so? Come with me I'll show you! صبي صغير، كنت عبدا واحد يخدم سيده جيدا! مثل هذا الفتى جيد." (Young boy, you are one slave that serves his master well! Such a good lad.)

I smile. "شكرا لك." (Thank you.) The man smiles at me once more. He knew I was a slave because of my collar, in Egypt it was common for slaves to wear collars, chains, or brands to tell others who they belonged to, much like anywhere else. Arthur looks at me in amazement. "What?"

"How the bloody hell did you know what he was saying?" He asks, dazed by my sudden knowledge. I smile once again, causing a light barely visible blush to creep across his face.

"When you travel as much as I do, you tend to pick up a few things." I reply, giving him an answer, but not really giving what he wanted. We follow the man to the pub and again I thank him. I also slip five Euro coins, and some change into his hand and his face lights up. I had given him about 50 Egyptian Pounds. He smiles and thanks me again and rushes off. I follow Arthur and most of his crew into the tavern. They were about to order the local drink, a drink that was so alcoholic, it was an inquired taste. "STOP! Don't order that unless you want to be plastered by the time you finish half of it."

They all look at me and look, dubious as to whether or not that was true. Arthur clears his throat.

"If Blade says that's what's gonna happen, then that's what's gonna happen. He's obviously been here a few times." He says as the waitresses and waiters in the pub greet me like family and give me my drink on the house, which is what the others were going to order. "And apparently that's his favorite drink." He takes it from me, sniffs it, makes a face and takes a sip. I catch the mug as he falls off his bar stool. He can't hold his liquor worth anything.

"Told you." I say at the only partially conscience Arthur. The crew just looks at me, their mouths agape and waiting for flies to fly into their open maws. "If you keep standing there with your mouths open like that you're going to catch some flies." Right as I finish talking a fly flies into one of their mouths causing them to choke and gasp, spitting into a nearby vase. "Told you."

They let me order their drinks, and a big Scottish man, supposedly Arthur's brother, has what I have and he downs half of it. Then he slaps the table and laughs a deep laugh that shakes the table. "NOW THAT'S A RUM!" He empties his glass and has another. I drink mine and am on my third of the night. I know by the time I finish my forth I'll be tipsy, and a little more daring than usual. Oh, Iggy's gonna have some fun tonight! If he's sober enough by then, that is. I watch the men around me. They are laughing and causing the whole place to seem cheerful. I chuckle along with them. Arthur had begun to revive and was still as drunk as hell. I've never seen a crazier drunk.

"I'M THE BLOODY BRITSH NATION! I DO AS I PLEASE! BLADE! COME 'ERE MY LITTLE SLAVE POPPET! HAHAHAHA!" He slurred and leaned against the table. I tried so hard to keep a straight face. Allistor had already seemed to pass out from his drinking, surprisingly. "I SEE UNICORNS AND FAIRIES! CAN'T YOU SEE THEM TOO? BLADE!" I sigh and yell at the men.

"I'M TAKING THE CAPTAIN BACK TO THE SHIP! TRY NOT TO GET TOO BLOODY DRUNK!" with that being said, although I know they ignored me I put Arthurs arm around my shoulder and drag him to the boat. I half carried half dragged Arthur back to the ship. He's walking all crooked and defiantly drunk. Either that, or he's a really good actor. I take him to the ship, and tell the remaining crew mates to go to the pub. I carry Arthur to his room, and lean him in a chair. Then I go to his bed and prepare it for sleep, when I hear the click of the lock on the door being locked. I suddenly feel nervous. My hands shake as I continue to turn down the sheets. A pair of arms wrap around my middle, pulling my against their owners body. I gasp, and turn my head slightly.

"Now Love, that's no way to treat your Captain." Arthur says seductively into my ear. Biting and kissing it after he finishes. I squeak when he bites down on my earlobe, and continues nibbling on it. I let out a shaky breath.

"C-Captain, I-I was j-just getting your b-bed ready f-for y-you." I stutter out, I'm so drunk I haven't the nerve to fight him off. I hear another click, a pair of shackles bind me to the bed by my wrists. "C-Captain?"

"Shhh. It's alright Blade. You don't know how long I've been holding myself back, it was pure torture." He says huskily. His hands roam my hips and undo my belt and pants. He drops them down some, revealing my ass. He gives it a good squeeze and releases it. His hands no longer on me I try to get out of my predicament. I hear him fumble with his own pants before shoving his fingers in my face. "Suck."

I do as I'm told, I am his slave after all. The way I suck and lick his fingers makes him wish it was his cock in my mouth and not his fingers. He removes his fingers from my mouth, and promptly shoves two of them up my ass. I let out a gasp of surprise. "Ah~" He scissors his fingers in and out of my ass, stretching it. I groan in pain and pleasure. Who knew taking it up the ass would feel so good?

"Blade, I'm going to fuck you so hard, you won't be able to walk for three days, and even then, you won't be able to walk straight." He seduces into my ear. I gasp and moan again when he thrusts his hard cock into my ass. It hurts, yet feels so good. He pulls out mostly and then slams back into me. I can't seem to keep quiet.

"Ah~ A-Arthur~ Ah~" I can't seem to get a sentence out. I know he's smirking at my pitiful attempts of trying to speak. I feel a knot form in my lower regions, it hurts and feels so tight. I know I'm gonna go over the edge soon. He thrusts in and out, over and over. I finally go over the edge, he follows soon after, but has no plans on stopping. "AH!~"

"That was just the appetizer, Blade." He says removing my pants and his own, somehow my shirt was already off, along with his. It's funny, 'cause I don't remember it coming off. He's quiet and I begin to worry again. "Blade… where did this wound come from?" Ah, the wound on my back, I had fought some pirates off with the crew and was stabbed, it wasn't bad, but because of the way I wrapped it and keep working as though I was uninjured, had kept it from healing so it was still bleeding.

"Oh, remember that Pirate attack a few weeks ago?"

"Yeah."

"I got stabbed. I thought it would have healed by now, but I guess not."

"Oh, Blade. Why didn't you tell anyone?" Arthur says, his voice angry, yet sad.

"I didn't think it needed special attention." I say plainly. Arthur growls.

"From now on, whenever we battle any one, or even spar, I give you a thorough examination afterward." He growls, rummaging through his cupboards for something. I hear the swishing of liquid in a bottle, rum. I hear him uncork it and take a swig. Then he comes over to me again and kisses my wound, releasing a little of the alcohol in his mouth out a little at a time. My wound stings and throbs. I hiss, and growl. He leaves the alcohol on my skin and kisses down my back, covering my back and neck in butterfly kisses. I groan and try to move, but he pushes me back down. I've realized something, my wrap the hid the fact that I am a girl was no longer restricting my chest. He kisses my neck, finding my sweet spot. He licks and nips at it, biting my flesh. I moan and groan. He smirks against my neck. He flips me on to my back and stops, stunned. I turn my head to the side, not daring to look him in the eyes. Tears form at the corners of my eyes, I refuse to allow myself to cry. The Captain just chuckles lightly and kisses my collar bone. I also noticed that sometime my collar was removed. My minds so fuzzy from the drink and lust that I don't even remember when I heard him unlock it. I feel confused and lust driven, my body throbs and wants to touch him, and my mind has yet to catch up to my instincts. "Blade, if that's even your real name, why didn't you ever tell me, that you are a woman?"

"I didn't because Women are considered bad luck, I didn't want to leave your ship. Not only are you my master." I tell him burying my head in the nook of my arm. He smiles, knowing what I mean. If I didn't want him as a master, I would have already been long gone. He releases m hands from the shackles. I sit up and wrap my arms around his neck. "Do you still love me? Now that you know?"

"Tell me your name and I'll love forever. My poppet." He says capturing my lips with his own, we kiss quickly, for he wants an answer. When he pulls away I take a breath and tell him.

"It's _." I tell him, "Everything you know about me is true, the only things I lied about were my name and gender." Before he has time to answer, I capture his lips with my own, licking his bottom lip for entrance. He chuckles and opens his mouth. I thrust my tongue in, surprising him at my willingness. We wrestle for dominance, I let him win, after exploring his cavern a little. His own tongue strokes my own and explores my cavern, leaving no place untouched. I moan into the kiss, causing him to moan too. He pulls away, the need to breathe has become annoying, and inconvenient. We pant for air. While he catches his breathe, I lower my head to his hard cock. Such a naughty Captain, he's already hard again, and he just finished fucking my ass.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Arthur's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I have to pull away from _. Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl. I pant and don't even notice her lowering her head until my cock was in her mouth. I gasped and moaned seductively. Her head bobbed and thrust as she sucked my length, I twitched uncontrollably. I grab her hair forcing her down farther on my length. She growls, sending the vibration up my spine, it felt so good. I couldn't think straight, and it wasn't just because of the liquor. I was going to go over the edge.

"AH!~ _!~ I'm G-goin- NYA!~" I went over the edge, my seed spilling into her mouth. She pulls away, an animalistic look is in her eyes as she swallows my seed, a little of it leaking from the corner of her mouth. Sweat coats our bodies. I'm drawn to that look, it unlocks my own instincts. I pounce on her causing her to growl at me, but I know she likes it. I lick the flaps of skin that hide her entrance. She moans and throws her head back. I continue to torture her like that, not quite letting her go over. I play with her breasts, twisting and nipping at her tight buds. Her moans drive me crazy. I position myself above her entrance, and whisper into her ear. "It'll only hurt for a little while Love."

Her eyes bore into my head with the most serious look I've ever seen.

"Just fuck me already." She commands me. How bold, a slave commanding her master? I have to say though, I am under her spell. I obey her. Just this once. I thrust myself into her gently. She gives a short scream and hisses, then she growls. I move slowly at first, throwing both of us into a blissful state. We moan and groan together, our bodies move as one. I pound her savagely, and she thrusts her hips at me just as hard. We both are nearly spent. I feel close, but what about her?

"AH!~ A-Arthur~ Come on A-Already!~" She moans between breathes. "FUCK ME HARDER ARTHUR! ~" She screams.

"Who's fucking you?" I ask, in a mischievous tone. She growls and screams at the ceiling.

"ARTHUR BLOODY KIRKLAND!~" _ screams. I like the way she said it. I smirk.

"Louder Love, I don't think the crew heard you." She smiles getting at what I'm hinting at. She screams louder this time, adding more than I thought she'd say.

"I'M GETTING FUCKED BY ARTHUR BLOODY KIRKLAND, MY MASTER, MY KING, MY PIRATE CRUSADER OF THE SEAS, MY LOVE, THE BEST BLOODY MAN ON THE SEVEN SEAS, HELL, IN THE WORLD, HEAVENS, AND HELL!~" She screams loud enough for any passerby to hear. I'm stunned, the woman I forced back into slavery, that I tore away from her crew, loves me more than life its self. She whispers in my ear, "Now Captain, who are you fucking?"

"_!~ MY SLAVE, MY LOVE, BEST BLOODY WOMAN ON THE SEVEN SEAS, WORLD, HEAVEN, AND HELL!~" I yell for her, smirking with her. I thrust her some more, she gasps and moans, it's more intoxicating than liquor.

"AH!~ A-ARTHUR~ I-I'm comin- NYA~" She yells, going over the edge.

"M-ME TOO~ _-_~" I yell, releasing my seed into her once more. I collapse on top of her, our sweat mingles, our breathing heavy. _ nuzzles my neck.

"I love you Arthur." She says, her beautiful (F/C) eyes drooping. I smile and pull her close, cuddling her.

"I love you too, Love." I say she smile a smile of pure bliss, and falls asleep in my arms. God, I love her so much, such a woman would never be found again, even if you scoured the world a hundred times over. I fall asleep, thinking about the woman, that is my slave, and my lover.


End file.
